A Single Year
by The White Plume
Summary: H/G and R/Hrm, of course. Only the first chapter is up, so there's not a lot of romance yet... Just read it and tell me if it's worth continuing. R&R!
1. Gnome Wars

A/N: Trust me. This is a Harry/Ginny fluff. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten that far in the romance part yet between Harry and Ginny…but I promise it will get there soon. At the very, very latest, the third chapter. There will probably be some hintings of like, at least, in the next chapter… Well, read and review, so I know what y'all want. Also, for some reason, neither italics or centering will work…but read it anyway. Thanks!  
  
The White Plume  
  
  
  
A Single Year  
  
Chapter One  
  
Gnome Wars  
  
  
  
"Ow!" The painful shout rang out in the clear summer air of the Burrow. Ron Weasley flopped to the ground.  
  
George Weasley chuckled as he looked down at Ron, who stuffed his finger in his mouth. "You really got that one, Ronniekins. It flew over the horizon!" Fred nodded in agreement, gazing out after the gnome. He whistled in approval.  
  
The back door banged open. Harry Potter entered the garden and grinned as he took in the scene. "I heard shouting," he remarked. "Actually, I was hoping it would be a little funnier than my best friend's brothers picking on him. Lucky Hermione and I are staying for the summer, huh, Ron." Fred and George stared innocently at the sky.  
  
"Stupid gits," Ron muttered, reaching for the hand Harry had extended. "Stuck a gnome in my face and the bloody thing bit me." Harry stifled a laugh and pulled Ron to his feet.  
  
By now, both of the twins had gathered a gnome in each hand and were spinning rapidly. "I get the feeling this should be good," Ron whispered to Harry. "Serves 'em right." They watched in mirth as Fred, and then George, released their burdens. The twins turned to face them, and very slowly, simultaneously crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Make it stop spinning," Fred moaned, staring at a fluffy white cloud. "I'd like to get off." Harry and Ron's laughter ended abruptly as George flung another gnome at them. As they yelled in outrage, scrabbling to get away from the gnome's teeth, it was the twins' turn for glee.  
  
* * *  
  
It soon escalated into a full-scale war. The gnomes flew fast and thick, with the sounds of laughter intermingling. At one point, Hermione Granger came outside, only to be pelted with four gnomes. She burst into laughter and flung them right back, for once ignoring the purpling bruise on her left arm.  
  
"Gotcha, Fred!" Ron shouted. "Ha! You aren't walking away from that one!" Fred stood up from behind his large, bushy fort and began walking menacingly towards Ron. "Let's see you dodge this," he shouted, now grinning from ear to ear. He brought out his hands from behind his back and threw a gnome at Ron, who jumped aside skillfully. The gnome only nipped him as it flew past.  
  
"George!" called Molly Weasley. "Fred! Boys! Come inside now! It's time for dinner!" Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione ran towards the house, hooting with laughter as Harry tripped over a gnome and sprawled on the ground. He picked himself up and ran after the others, threatening dire punishments.  
  
* * *  
  
The supper was scrumptious, with turkey and potatoes. Harry sat with Ron on his left and Mrs. Weasley on his right. Ginny was next to her, and the twins across the table. Hermione sat on Ron's other side. She noticed both Arthur Weasley and Percy's chairs were empty. Percy's place hadn't even been set.  
  
"Wherth Dad 'n' Perce?" asked Ron through a mouthful of stuffing. "You know, thith ith really good stuffin'."  
  
"Don't talk with food in your mouth," snapped Mrs. Weasley, lightly smacking his forearm. "And if you must know, your father and Percy are, of course, working at the Ministry for some reason or another." She sighed, staring at the clock that pointed to Work for both her husband and son. Molly suddenly became aware of both Harry and Hermione's curious gazes. She began to explain.  
  
"It's not much, really. Percy was very upset with Mr. Crouch's death, so he began throwing himself into his work, trying to drown himself in Howlers and cauldron bottoms. Then Arthur, of course, wonderful man, felt he wasn't doing enough to support the family, so he started working harder, too. Before I knew it, both of them were working up to four hours overtime every day, and I was left at home with uneaten hot dinners. It is unusual, though," her eyes returned to the clock, "since your father has been trying to come home for dinner. Oh, well. What's done is done."  
  
She remained silent for several minutes. Finally, she noticed all of the children were done with their dinners and shooed them from the room. As the last one from the room, Ginny was the only one who noticed her mother wiping a tear away with the corner of her apron.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
So! What did you think?? Let me know so I can change what needs to be altered… and I can definitely handle flames. Well, you know what to do, don't you? REVIEW!!!! Review review review reveiw review reveiw review review... **trails off into dejected silence** Please? **Pouty face** Oh, and if y'all have any good suggestions for titles, I'd appreciate it. 


	2. Disclaimer for Previous Chapter--Not a R...

WARNING: THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!! THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!! Actually, this is my disclaimer to the first chapter. Sorry y'all!!  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it could be, all wonderful HP characters belong to the ultra-genius JK Rowling. **Bows and worships where she treads** 


End file.
